Love's Deadliest Poison
by ShatteredxLookingxGlass
Summary: Okay, I'm warning ahead of time: This is an OCxJazz fanfic. Don't like, don't read. Full summary inside.


Allo everyone~

This was actually inspired from a roleplay I did a while back. I tried to make a sequel roleplay to the first, but it got like.. 10 replies, then died. So I decided to write the continuation myself~

Like I stated in the summary, this is an OCXJazz fanfic. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Jazz's got a split personality xD

Oh and sadly, I don't own the Twilight Saga. If I did, Bella would be with Jacob. XD

* * *

-Prologue(Basically a summary of what happened in the rp xD)-

_Nina moved to the city of Forks to stay with her uncle while her mother and father settled their divorce. Her father moved down to Alabama, while her mother stayed in California. While trying to find the front office, she ran into(literally) Alice and Jasper. Alice checked her over to make sure she hadn't been hurt before taking notice to someone else who had fallen and was currently trying to stop a bleeding knee. Jasper helped her up and instead of helping her himself, she was lead away by Rosalie on Edward's orders._

_After the school day had passed, Nina went to her truck only to find that she had locked her keys in it. Her uncle's house was just through the forest that was near the school. As she stated into the forest, she heard screams, causing her to run to see what was causing them, though she didn't know what she would exactly do once she got there. In a small clearing there were several figures, including the newly met Isabella Swan, and the Cullens, as well as several bodies... or parts of bodies. Frozen in her place, she was noticed by Rosalie who ran over to her and took her to the Cullen residence._

_In a state of fear and confusion, Rosalie and Esme tried to calm her and speak with her, though it only seemed to make things worse. Jasper and Alice finally returned, and Jasper activated his ability and finally was able to get through to the hysteric female. She easily swore to keep the secret and Jasper took her back to her truck to get her keys out. The two came within an inch of kissing before Nina stopped him, thanked him for getting her keys and got into her truck quickly._

_A few days later, Nina went back to the Cullen residence, Jasper being the only one home. They had only spoken for a few moments before he rushed her up to his room and told her to wait until he came to get her. When he went back down the stairs, a visitor was waiting by the name of Enyo. Once it seemed like Enyo had left, after assuring that she wasn't here to cause problems, Jasper went back upstairs. He sat and stated talking with Nina, who, as she was about to leave, tripped and split the skin on the side of her head on the door. Enyo returned and took her to the hospital with Jasper, making sure that Jasper was able to control himself. Once Carlisle fixed her up, Jasper took her back to her uncles house._

_The next day Jasper went to go check on her only to find her forcing a suitcase into a small Kia Rio. She told him that she was going to go stay with her mother and after a moment asked him to go with her for a visit. Against what she thought would happen, he agreed. He told Carlisle that he was going to be leaving for a few days, and as he was about to leave he was confronted by Alice. She told him that if he chose her, she would leave the coven. She would leave for the Volturi._

_Once arriving at her mother's house, Nina was struck with the fact that her mother was already engaged to a man named Joe. If that wasn't enough to unstableize her, she was also told that she was going to have a little brother adopted into the family as well._

_After calming herself down up in her room, she left the house without either of her parents realization and went toward a small clearing in the forest that was about a mile from her mother's house. It just so happens that Jasper was out hunting in the same area, his other side in control. Jasper approached her, and Nina of course lowered her guard. He told her that he had made a decision, and she asked if it was the one between her and Alice. He said that he had made a different decision; he stated that he wanted her to know that he would always be there for her.. that he wanted to make her his. All she had to do was agree to become one of them..._

_Nina opened her mouth to agree, when a massive, black furred creature knocked Jasper from her. Unable to speak in her current state, Amora, the wolf, changed back into her human state. She moved to Nina as her and Jasper were heading back to the house, and warned her that she should stay away from him. Nina told her that she realized the risk before she moved quickly after Jasper._

_They got back to the house, and Nina's soon-to-be step-father went off. He stated that if Jasper harmed Nina in any way, shape or form, then he wanted the other to leave. Jasper said that he believed that he had caused at least emotional damage, and turned to leave. Nina moved in between Jasper and her mother and step-father, and stated that Jasper had done nothing wrong. Jasper sighed, pulling her against him before whispering softly to her._

"I've chosen Alice. If you want to know why, come back with me to Forks."

_She returned, though she never went back to Forks High, or the Cullen residence. Jasper went to check on her after a week, only for her uncle to tell him she had gone back to live with her mother._

_A year and a half passed before their paths crossed again._

(( Sorry if it kinda sucks, I'm bad with summaries ; ))


End file.
